


Feed

by acottoncandysoul



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Daniels toes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Mild Blood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acottoncandysoul/pseuds/acottoncandysoul
Summary: "I know it's killing meBut have your fill of meI die if I let you starveFeed on me"-Alec Benjamin, feedKevin was smart enough to know the difference between reality and myth. Or at least he thought he was but after that night, he's not too sure anymore.OrIn which RT feels horrible for sucking blood from a human so he offers a him a place to stayVampire!DanielHuman! Kevin
Relationships: Daniel | RTGameCrowd/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	Feed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on my story, even if it was a mistake.
> 
> Warning- there's blood in this and im sorry if it triggers you i tried to keep it on the down low but I think I failed
> 
> And I had no beta readers so we're all doomed

"I need you to understand something before I kill you" the man, no Kevin stopped himself that wasn't a human it was a vampire who bit him, drank from him, and then threw him onto the ground like a rag doll. He stepped over him and leaned forward to speak in a whisper that closely represented a growl, a growl that sent shivers down Kevin's spine "This is the right thing to do, alright. A secret like this will eat you up alive till they put you in an insane asylum"

Kevin sunk back, and pushed himself away, he tried to put pressure on the bite mark but there was too much blood and Kevin was too light headed. He could hear his panicked breathing over the traffic, and his own thoughts  
"You don't know that!" Kevin spat at the man looming over him, heavy tears burned his skin like embers "I don't need to forget and keep anything a secret anyways, no one believes my shit. If they care more about my mental health I'd already be in one of those asylums"

The vampire wiped Kevin's blood off his mouth with his sleeve, his eyes came off as cold and lifeless but Kevin swore he saw something more "Don't try to guilt me here. I don't have time to be guilty for feel sorry for you"

The vampire reached down and touched Kevin's hair who flinched back, his lips made a fine line as he studied Kevin. His whole body shook but his eyes flickered with something that made the vampire leaned forward to try and figure out what it was.

Then Kevin punched him in the jaw. The vampire stumbled back in shock and Kevin took off sprinting out behind the vampire, who growled and turned around. Two black cats jumped out of Kevin's way as he made it toward the street. The human was fast, the vampire admitted that to only himself but he knew he was faster but he couldn't run after him, that just meant a higher chance of being seen and more people to kill.

Was it worth it? To follow him, probably to a hospital, police station, or even to Kevin's own home just to kill a human who even agreed that no one would believe him that he was a victim of a vampire. 

Well the vampire only defence was that Kevin punched him pretty hard and he was being petty about it. He shrugged and began to head to the street, that was good enough for him to start running but at any given time he'd probably back off. 

Kevin was smart enough to try to get distance between him and the vampire before stopping to get help, he also looked for heavily public places, maybe a bar or restaurant that was still open after midnight but everyone seems to disappear and Kevin was getting desperate.

He could hear Daniel casually walking behind him with heavy feet, probably just to mess with him as they played cat and mouse. Kevin glanced at his hand which was fuzzy and covered in blood, he gasped out and pressed his hand against his neck harder. 'Feck I'm gonna die aren't I. Feck, Feck. I'm too pretty to die'. And his escape became a Lucid dream like state as he stepped out into the road and stood there like a deer in the headlights as the car crashed into him.  
The last thing he felt ,heard, and saw was horrid pain in his shoulder, the vampire saying that they were friends, and the vampire looking down at him with a smirk as if to say "I won".

And the vampire was saying that, sorta, he reassured the driver that he knew Kevin and to keep pressure on his neck as he grabbed his car to take him to the hospital. The driver insisted on calling an ambulance but the vampire glamored the human to just do as he said. 

Glamoring was something vampire used to influence humans to do what they say, sorta like a mind-controlling but that sounded very cartoonist power. When the vampire came back he placed a hand on the driver and glamored "you hit a deer. get in your car and forget this ever happen"

The drivers expression vanished and became cold. With a nod he did exactly what he was told and disappeared at the next stop light, turning left to wherever he was originally heading. That satisfied the vampire enough to pick up Kevin and walk to the shotgun of his car, with one hand he opened the car door and push the seat all the way back. Then he placed Kevin on the floor, his head rolled back onto the cup holders the vampire grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back up, placing it gently against the dash. He noticed Kevin's eyelids barely lift as he began to wake up.

"Not yet buddy" the vampire stroked his hand over Kevin's cheek and whispered slowly and softly. He closed the door and walked over to the driver side, he looked at Kevin one more time, noticing Kevin had enough strength to replace his hand against his neck but not enough to do anything else. 

How could the vampire let go such a strong person like Kevin? who could lose so much blood as he did, get hit by a car and still manage to survive. He was either stubborn or really unlucky.  
"We'll be home soon enough"

\--

Too much blood loss results in the organs failing, and you'll start experiencing signs of hypovolemic, or hemorrhagic shock, none of that was considered good news for most people, and Kevin would consider himself with the majority of those people.

He pushed himself to sit up a few minutes after he regained consciousness, which was a horrible idea, everything moved to fast and he had to physically restrain himself from throwing up by the nausea and unease that he had become, it felt so wrong to think it would go away. 

These clothes, bed, and room wasn't his, the blood in his system wasn't his either, He could feel it in the pain that laid at the bottom of his stomach.  
'what happened?'  
He remembered the pain in his neck and shoulder but as he grabbed his neck he couldn't feel anything besides a white gauze. He squeezed as tight as he could until he couldn't breath but nothing spiked in pain, as if he was never bitten.

He was so thirsty and uncomfortable it was hard to think clearly, should he try to get up or lay back down. Which was the easiest to do, Kevin was afraid of falling over because he just felt so weak mentally and physically but he was more afraid of going back to sleep and never wake up again. 

The room had three doors, two closed, and one ajar. He saw a bathtub in the crack and decided the bathroom would be best, he really felt like throwing up and he didn't think he'd be able to keep it down any longer. At the sink he bent down and cupped his hand under the faucet, it was so cold on his hands and as it went down his throat. He drank and drank but his throat continued to hurt and feel dry, kevin quickly gave up and pressed his forehead against the counter

. The image in the mirror beaten down at him till he looked up at shame at himself. With bloodshot eyes he tilted his head and pushed back to stand up. The gauze around his neck had a deep brown blood stain but as he unwrapped it, his neck was practically untouched, aside from the dried blood that suck to his skin like leeches and a purple bruise.

Why.

According to the vampire, or whatever his name was, said he was going to kill him, that he didn't have time to be guilty but here he was. Why was he alive? where was the bite mark, where was the pain that was so strong it made him pass out. He honestly thought his arm was ripped off but there is was, gripping onto the side of the counter clean of blood that he could feel but couldn't see.

'Damn I read this I'm Macbeth one time. I don't wanna sleep walk and die' 

Kevin rested his head in his hands and sank to the floor. "Okay Kevin, focus, focus Kevin, what to do. Your too weak to run and if you stay here something worse might happen"  
He glanced out into the bedroom "where am I?" The sun was setting up, the light barely reached above the window seal, it was so dark the last time he saw the sky but now it was setting once again. He managed to sleep the entire day and still feel like shit, great.

Kevin had no idea when the vampire was coming back. He grinned and shifted on the floor. He needed to figure something else out to call it, Just thinking about the V-word now made his whole body flinch. he glanced around the room 'I'll just call him, uh, RT- yeah RT sounds good' Kevin nodded to himself and pushed himself off the ground, he dusted his clothes and made his way to the bed. What was gonna happen when RT came back didn't matter right now, he'd leave that to future Kevin. Right now he needed to lay down and try to make the room stop spinning.

\--

RT, as Kevin decided to name the vampire, had returned late into the night and was bitterly reminded of the human in his bed by the scent of dried blood hitting his nose. He rubbed the temple of his forehead and pulled a blanket from the closet, he guessed he'd sleep on the couch tonight and switch their sleeping arrangement tomorrow night. He was just as lost as Kevin on what to do, probably even more confused than the human was. He hadn't had fresh live blood in 13 years and forgotten how good it tasted, he never wanted to forget how good Kevin tasted.

He laid on his uncomfortable couch doomed to tossed and turned till the sun hit the windows. Then RT got up and made eggs, and coffee for himself and Kevin. And just like RT has seen a thousand times before kevin woke up to the sizzling of the pan, everything he would feel,hear, and see for the rest of the day would be heightened due to being drained by the vampire.

RT ignore the door opening and spilt the eggs among the two plates,

"Your here, and your making, uh, eggs?" Kevin spoke softly, as if he would upset RT by his presences

"Sit down if you want" RT started out trying not to make Kevin anymore afraid then he was "I made eggs, and coffee."

Kevin stood idle at the bedroom door glancing back, wondering if he could just go back inside and hide from this.  
"What happened last night" Kevin walked over the kitchen table and took the one closest to, what he guessed what was, the front door.

RT placed a plate in front of Kevin, trying to figure out how to tell him. "I didn't mess with your memories if that's what you're wondering, uh-"  
"Call me Kevin"  
"-alright, if that's what your wonder, Kevin"  
Kevin looked down at his plate hesitantly, it smelled and looked Delicious, RT gave him a cup of coffee and he sat at the opposite side of Kevin, facing the door.

"Okay" Kevin sighed and grabbed a fork "then what is this" he gestured to breakfast

"Take it as a sorry." Kevin eyes flickered up at RT but he let him finish "I couldn't control myself that night and I want to make a deal. One that doesn't involve killing you"

"Im listening"

"I know your homeless. I noticed when I brought you home, the way you smelled, it-" RT stopped himself as Kevin tensed up "I uh, I have two rooms in this apartment, one right now is my office but I could get a mattress and any everything else you need. "

"You don't even know me, you don't know I am-" RT cut him off

"The other part of the deal is I could make you forget any of this happens, you'll never recognize my face, or my voice." 

Kevin shoved eggs into his mouth, he had to admit he did miss sleeping in a bed and eating a warm meal every morning. The first option seemed so much easier and that's what Kevin liked about it the most "What's the catch of us being flatmates?"

This was the part where RT got tense "well along with food and water vampires need blood to keep them alive"

"You want me to be a blood bag?" Kevin looked up at RT

"I won't be like that night" his hands shot up in defence "you won't feel anything. I don't even have to bite you it's just one pint of blood once a month"

Being flatmates with a vampire, hm. Kevin never thought that he'd ever have a flatmate again, or even a flat. It was tempting too, he'd get off the streets in a warm cozy place with someone who could cook so much better than he ever could. They finished their breakfast in quiet and Kevin handed RT his plate  
"I- I uh don't know what to do, truth be told RT"

It almost flew over his head but he managed to grab it, and even though it wasn't the most important thing right now he had to ask "who's RT?"

"Oh" Kevin rubbed the back of his neck "I don't know who you where and it felt weird Calling you vampire" 

RT nodded softly "whatever you do is up to you. I swear I'm a normal guy, aside from a blood drink"

Kevin liked this feeling he got as he looked around the flat that could be his, it was filled with pictures, plants, and gaming consoles along with games on almost every shelf. He locked eyes with RT and they no longer looked like the lifeless dead ones he once saw. They were filled with hope, and guilt for what happened.

"well we all have our flaws" he grinned "I for one, hate soup" he stuck his tongue out in discuss.

RT laughed softly and watched Kevin as he stood up and walked up to RT holding his hand out. "Nice to meet you roomie. My name is Kevin O'Reilly"

RT smiled and returned the handshake "nice to meet you too." He thought about the introduction "I'm RT" he smirked

"Your not even going to tell me your real name?" Kevin fake gasped "don't you trust me?"

"I like RT, it fits me perfectly" he crossed his arms and leaned against the counter

"Well fine it stands for uh, " kevin glanced around "rumble tumble"

"Rumble tumble-" RT breathed in, he wouldn't let Kevin win "jokes on you, I like that"

"I wouldn't" kevin shrugged and turned around, he rubbed at the dried up blood "do you think I could shower, I still feel like shit and didn't see one in the bathroom in the bedroom"

"Oh right I should probably show you around" RT lead him to the hall, they passed RT's room and stopped at the end. "It's in there, towels are under the sink"

"Thanks" Kevin began to walk in but RT stopped him

"I really am sorry, I was being a dick" 

"It- it's okay RT, you said you couldn't control yourself. Just, don't let next time hurt as much"

RT nodded and left Kevin to clean up from breakfast, for the first time he felt like he had something to lose.

And how dangerous that feeling was to RT was something he'll never get use too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate it too but thanks for reading it all the way through. Feel free to correct me on anything and press the kudos button


End file.
